Me enamore de mi hermanita
by kuro-neko-nely
Summary: Mi pequeña hermanita es tres años menor que yo, eramos muy unidos pero cuando cumplió doce años la mandaron a un internado Pasaron los años y yo me deprimí Cuando mis padres dijeron que ella regresaba yo esperaba con ancias poder verla Me emocione tanto cuando llegó que la bese en la boca... GaaMatsu. NO ES INCESTO n.n'


Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de **Kishimoto-sama**, está basada en una historia real pero todos los cambios son de mi propiedad

N/A: Me encanta el GaaMatsu y es el primero que escribo de esta pareja tan genial!

Advertencia: universo alterno y un poco de cambio en las personalidades de los personajes

Espero que lo disfruten

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Me enamore de mi hermana**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, mi nombre es Gaara tengo el cabello rojo y ojos verde azulados, soy un poco más alto que el promedio de los chicos y tengo 17 años, mi historia comienza cuando tenía 5 años, mi padre murió y mi madre Karura me crió sola desde entonces

Después de 5 años se casó con un hombre que conoció en su trabajo, al principió no me caía bien porque yo sabía que era divorciado, pero con el tiempo lo fui tratando y 6 meses antes de que se casaran lo acepte, mi madre merecía ser feliz de nuevo y el parecía agradable

Mi mamá se casó con Kaname* y él se vino a vivir con nosotros, sabíamos que tenía una hija en un internado en el extranjero de donde era su madre biológica y que era tres años menor que yo, mi madre si la conocía y me dijo que me iba a caer muy bien

Yo tenía ya 10 años y me iban a cambiar de la escuela Suna a Konoha porque estaba más cerca de mi casa ya que Karura y Kaname querían empezar de cero, así que vendieron sus respectivas casas y compraron en la que actualmente vivo

A medio año de mi traslado de escuela mis padres dijeron que inscribirían a mi hermana política en mi escuela cuando empezara el nuevo año ya que la ex esposa de Kaname rehízo su vida y estaba esperando un hijo

Yo no era muy sociable ya que me tenían miedo porque siempre he sido muy fuerte y me dedique solo a cuidar de mis estudios, era el primero de la clase y por eso mi mamá me dijo que cuando Matsuri -la hija de Kaname- llegara la ayude a integrarse en la escuela

Pasaron los meses y a la mitad de vacaciones ella llegó, se veía tan linda que parecía una muñequita, era muy alegre y no le di miedo como pasaba con todas las niñas que conocía, me dedico una gran sonrisa y nos pusimos a platicar

Le ayude a subir sus cosas a la que sería su recamara porque mis padres me dijeron que le ayudara a acomodar sus cosas pero mientras íbamos acomodando las cosas nos dimos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común y aunque yo no decía muchas palabras -todos en la escuela pensaban que era mudo- cada vez que le hablaba me sorprendía que con ella podía platicar muy fácilmente

Cuando empezó la escuela salíamos juntos de la casa ya que nuestro padre a veces no podía hacerlo y madre a veces tenía mucho trabajo o guardia en el hospital

Como ellos trabajaban mucho y también salían mucho juntos a consecuencia mi hermana y yo también, ella era nueva y no tenía muchos amigos aquí y como todos me temían en la escuela yo no hablaba con nadie

Pasaron los años y ella y yo nos hicimos muy unidos, practicábamos tenis, hacíamos los deberes, salíamos al parque, íbamos y veníamos de la escuela junta, salíamos a jugar al jardín hasta cansarnos tanto que mi pequeña hermanita y yo a veces nos quedábamos dormidos, y cuando había noches de tormenta nos quedábamos en su habitación o en la mía

Cuando ella cumplió doce años la mandaron a un internado por que ella quería ir a la misma escuela que fue su madre biológica, nos dolió mucho separarnos pero entendimos que no siempre podíamos estar juntos

Pasaron los meses y yo me deprimí mucho, entonces un niño nuevo entro a medio año llamado Naruto y me empezó a hablar, el era muy hiperactivo, a diferencia mía hacía amigos con facilidad y siempre me incluía en sus conversaciones con ellos y una que otra vez en un castigo por seguirle la corriente y divertirnos de más

Con el tiempo el me hizo más sociable y yo no me sentía solo, aunque debo resaltar que seguido platicaba con mi hermana por facebook o por el celular

En esos 3 años me hice de un grupo de amigos bastante amplio y hasta tuve 2 novias, Ino fue mi primer amor pero se cambió de escuela y después Hinata pero no funcionó y terminamos como amigos

Cuando supe que Matsuri regresaba para el siguiente año me emocione y quería que pasara el tiempo rápido, tenía muchas ansias de verla y estar con ella

El día llegó y la fui a buscar ya que mi padre salió tarde y mi madre estaba atendiendo a un paciente de emergencias

Yo esperaba con ansias verla pero pasaban los minutos y ella no aparecía, cuando me desespere y me iba a ir a sentar a las bancas unas manitas me taparon los ojos y yo me di la vuelta

Al verla me emocione tanto que la bese en la boca y ella en lugar de apartarse me correspondió con entusiasmo

Cuando nos dimos cuenta -más bien porque el aire se nos termino- nos separamos y me sonroje, había cambiado tanto, ya no era la muñequita de ojos chocolate y cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas que la hacían ver inocente y niña

Regreso siendo una chica muy atractiva que dejo los vestidos floreados por una falda de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes ceñida a su cuerpo que dejaba ver lo muy desarrollada que estaba

Ella se sonrojo también en parte por el beso y en parte porque se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de verla

Pero contrarió a lo que pensaba cuando empezamos a platicar descubrí que era mi querida hermana que me hacía feliz hace unos años

Nos platicamos tantas cosas de cómo nos había ido y de lo que aprendimos estando separados, esa noche no dormimos y cuando nos dio sueño nos dormimos juntos en mi cuarto

Pasaban los días y retomamos la relación que llevábamos años atrás incluso nos dormimos juntos pero yo empecé a sentir que quería estar más cerca de ella y cada vez me podía contener menos

Un mes después de que ella regresó yo ya no pude contenerme más y la bese, yo pensaba que estaba dormida pero no era así y lejos de molestarse conmigo me devolvió el beso y después nos empezamos a besar más y más apasionadamente, yo la paré porque pensé que no me podría controlar si seguíamos así, entonces ella me empujó sonrojada y me dijo que estaba todo mal, yo le respondí que me perdonará pero que yo sentía algo muy fuerte por ella y se fue a su habitación llorando

Yo entendí mi error y tome una decisión, al día siguiente hable con mis padres y les dije que me iría a terminar mis estudios al extranjero

Ellos se extrañaron al principio, pero me dieron su apoyo y dijeron que arreglara todo para irme, querían hablar a la escuela pero yo les dije que iría personalmente a arreglarlo y me preparé para ir

Ya en la escuela le dije a Sakura -mi novia- que me cambiaria de escuela, ella se enojo y salió corriendo huyendo de mi y no le pude explicar nada más

Una hora después de que llegue a mi casa tocaron a la puerta y como no estaban mis padres yo baje a abrir llevándome la sorpresa de que era Sakura y quería platicar conmigo y saber el porqué de mi decisión

Yo le dije que quería un tiempo para concentrarme en mis estudios solamente sin distracciones y ella se ofendió yo traté de calmarla y le dije que no era por ella que yo me iba

En eso escuchamos un vaso de vidrio caer y vimos correr a mi hermana a las escaleras

Yo despedí a mi novia para poder hablar con mi hermana porque me preocupe y le dije a Sakura que yo la buscaba en su casa

Después de que se fue subí preocupado y llame a la puerta de su habitación, no me quiso abrir, recordé que ella me dio una copia de su llave y fui por ella

Abrí su puerta y la encontré llorando, yo trate de consolarla y ella me alejo diciéndome que era un mentiroso por que tenia novia y le había dicho que sentía algo por ella y que la iba a abandonar, entonces me enoje y le dije que era por su bien, para que ya no le hiciera daño y pudiera ser feliz

Ella se enojo, me corrió de su cuarto, cerro, me pidió la llave y cuando se la regrese me grito que no me quería volver a ver

Al día siguiente después de no dormir nada por estar pensando en Matsuri decidí aclarar las cosas y fui a la casa de Sakura

Le dije que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella y que era mejor terminar y ella estuvo de acuerdo pero me pidió que me fuera y que no la buscara, yo acepte y me fui de su casa

Encontré a Naruto y me fui a una fiesta con él sin siquiera pedir permiso ni avisar en casa, sabía que mis padres regresarían en la madrugada por que estaban celebrando su aniversario

Llegue en la madrugada y entre por mi ventana, estaba algo alegre por la bebida pero no lo suficiente para tener mis reflejos dormidos o caminar mal, me avente a mi cama y escuché que alguien abría la puerta

Mi hermana me abrazo y me dijo que estaba muy preocupada por mí, yo le dije que me dejara en paz y que era mi vida por que seguía molesto con ella

Matsuri se enojo por lo que respondí y me dijo no tenía derecho a abandonarla para irme a otro país, eso me enfureció más y le dije que era mi problema y que no le concernía, para mi horror ella comenzó a llorar y me dijo que ella también sentía algo muy fuerte por mí, que no quería que me fuera y me besó

Yo sentí como una explosión de felicidad, correspondí sus besos y cuando me di cuenta terminamos acostados en mi cama

Traté de detenerme una última vez pero ella dijo que quería estar conmigo para siempre así que no resistí más y lo hicimos

Me desperté unas horas más tarde asustado y confundido, con temor revise la casa y estábamos solos, sentí alivio de que nadie nos descubriera y me dormí de nuevo

Al día siguiente mi hermana me despertó con una lluvia de besos y caricias que yo correspondí tiernamente, quería apartarme de ella para poder estar solo y pensar pero ella no me lo permitió y terminamos haciéndolo nuevamente

Hemos estado así desde hace medio año pero yo sé que me tengo que marchar mañana y me duele

Yo nunca he sido cursi pero la veo a los ojos y me pierdo, siento una alegría inmensa y que todo me da vueltas, como si solo estuviéramos los dos, y tengo un gran temor por que no es solo una calentura pasajera de dos adolecentes, yo la amo

Mi Matsuri no sabe que ya tengo todo listo para el viaje, lamento tener que dejarla así pero necesito darle tiempo para que piense y reflexione las cosas que hicimos, y si realmente es un amor fuerte y correspondido regresaré por ella y no la dejaré irse de mi lado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaname* no se me ocurrió otro nombre y acabo de ver de nuevo Vampire Knight perdonen mi falta de originalidad jeje u.u"

Si te gusto dejen review n.n

Si no te gusto dejen review u.u

Si me quieres ayudar a mejorar deja un review XD!

Espero que no me mates por separarlos al final pero yo siento a los personajes un poco inseguros y para mí un amor debe también crecer y madurar para poder completarse, mi plan era un One-Shoot, pero no sé, lo continuo?, a mi me agrada como quedo y como siempre digo

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


End file.
